JOY
by Orchidflen
Summary: Demi Tuhan! Katakan padanya bahwa Sasuke Uchiha mencintanya!


**TO SEEK A JOY IN THE SADDEST PLACES**

.

* * *

**The languange and the content, they are cause how it can be a **_**mature.**_

.

Standar Disclaimer Applied

Admonition : Fill contains **no** _lemon_. Some bad words.

.

First Chapter : He's Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

.

.

Berjalan, berusaha mengingat jalan dan terlihat biasa seperti orang normal. Mencoba bersikap tenang meski jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini adalah jalan yang biasa ia lewati. Sebuah jalan yang tenang, hening, di mana lumut masih tumbuh di sepanjang trotoar. Di sekitar gedung tua yang temboknya dibangun dari batu bata. Dan lampu jalan yang mulai redup, serta tiangnya yang dicat hitam yang berukiran melengkung di bagian atas. Saat mendongak, di atas kepalanya, langit malam kali ini lebih mendung dari biasanya. Di malam yang sudah gelap, tanpa bintang dan bulan yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup awan. Di salah satu jalan yang pernah ia jadikan tempat _street photograhy_ dulu. Dulu, sebelum Sasuke Uchiha mengalami kebutaan. Saat ia masih bisa bersenang-senang dengan semua wanita, berkencan dan tidur dengan mereka.

.

.

-to seek a joy in the saddest places-

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum miring. Dia senang karena keinginannya terpenuhi. Hanya dengan sedikit kerlingan dan senyum nakal dari bibirnya, wanita yang menjadi incarannya mendekat dan memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang memang ia inginkan. Sama seperti kali ini. Saat seorang pekerja kantoran yang seksi tersenyum dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Seolah menjaga _image cool_ yang menempel pada dirinya, Sasuke berusaha terlihat sibuk dengan laptop yang ada di depannya. Memasang ekspresi serius dan sesekali mengangguk. Kelakuan Sasuke ini, membuat Naruto Uzumaki yang sejak tadi diam memerhatikannya mengernyit bingung.

Saat ini, di tengah hangatnya sinar matahari sore bulan April, di sekitaran jalan Tavistock, Plymouth di Devon, mereka sedang makan di salah satu kafe yang cukup ramai dikunjungi anak-anak muda. Di bagian luar kafe yang sudah disediakan meja bundar putih dan kursi kayu yang juga berwarna putih serta payung lebar di tengahnya, mereka duduk dan beristirahat sejenak. Ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, Naruto menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Oh! Siapa lagi sekarang?_ Dia menggelengkan kepala dan merasa frustasi dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Haloo!" wanita yang berjalan ke arah mereka itu menyapa dengan bibir penuh _lipstik_ merah dan berusaha menahan senyum.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah," seolah tersadar, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Sasuke, padahal yang bertanya adalah Naruto. "Shion. Shion Blackwell."

Naruto mengamati wanita itu. _Dia punya senyum yang manis._ Lalu mengangguk, seolah setuju dengan pikirannya. Shion Blackwell dengan rambut kuning pucat panjang, pakaian ketat yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya, tersenyum manis dengan kepala yang sengaja dimiringkan tiga puluh derajat ke kiri. Ia masih mempertahankan tangannya yang terulur di hadapan Sasuke, meskipun tidak mendapat tanggapan berarti.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas tangan halus itu dan menjawab singkat, "Sasuke."

Shion menurunkan tangannya. "Hm, kurasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Alisnya mengernyit saat ia berpikir. _Trik lama. _"Aku ingat!" ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Kamu yang ada di depan toko piano itu kan?" dia bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"Entahlah." Sasuke menjawab acuh dan mengedikkan bahu. Yang sebenarnya adalah dia tidak pernah pergi ke toko piano atau toko alat musik manapun.

Naruto tahu apa yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Wanita itu pasti akan berbasa-basi dan Sasuke menjawab seolah tidak peduli. Lalu wanita itu mengatakan tempat ia tinggal, dan berkata bahwa malam ini ia ingin memasak menu—yang kata mereka adalah makan malam spesial—dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mampir kalau ia punya waktu. Sasuke pasti tidak menjawab dan menampilkan raut wajah seolah bertanya.

"Tenang saja. Ini hanya undangan dari orang yang baru saja mendapat _teman_ baru." Dan Shion mengeluarkan kartu namanya, mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bisa menghubunginya kapan saja. Hanya Sasuke. Dan menganggap bahwa Naruto seolah-olah tidak terlihat.

—

Perjalanannya kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya. Dan kali ini pula, jalan yang ia lalui, yang semakin lama semakin gelap, terasa semakin mencekam dan mengerikan. Langkah kakinya, dengan bunyi _tap_ dari sepatunya masih pelan, tenang, tegas. Namun, seiring pijakan kakinya yang semakin menjauh, Sasuke tahu semakin dekat seorang yang dari tadi mengikutinya. Seorang. _Seorang wanita_, pikirnya. Karena dari suara sepatu berhels yang sebenarnya masih jauh itu, sudah terdengar sampai ke telinganya yang peka.

—

"Uchiha! Sampai kapan kamu mau tidur, hah!?" Ino Yamanaka berteriak. Wajahnya yang cantik berubah mengerikan seiring kerutan dari alisnya yang bertaut. Bahkan tadi, mata biru turqoise miliknya melotot seakan keluar saat itu juga.

"Aku ada di belakangmu, Nona Yamanaka."

Sasuke Uchiha, berada tepat di belakang Ino Yamanaka yang sedang mengamuk. Berjalan mendekat dengan tangan kiri yang masih menempelkan _smartphon_e dan tangan kanan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Dengan bibirnya yang lembut itu, dari belakang punggung Ino, dia mencium sekilas pipi mulus wanita cantik tersebut. Berharap bisa meredakan sedikit emosi mengerikan yang akan segera ia terima.

Namun, yang ia lakukan tidak membuat efek apapun. Malah ketika Ino berbalik dan membelakangi meja besar yang baru digunakan untuk rapat, kepalanya mendongak dan matanya meyipit. Ino baru akan memberesi berkas-berkas miliknya. Dan dia mengambil gelas kertas berisi kopi yang ternyata tinggal seperempat. Lalu detik berikutnya dia merasakan ada orang yang mencium pipinya. _Kurang ajar!_ Saat berbalik dan akhirnya tahu siapa orang itu, emosinya bertambah ke puncak. Dengan earphone putih di kedua telinganya, dan tangannya yang bersilang di depan dadanya, _dadanya!_

Dan Sasuke ingat saat pertama kali melakukan _hubungan_ dengan Ino. Dia menyeringai dan merasakan kebutuhan akan hal lain. Tapi dia tahu kalau itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya. Jadi dia tetap memaksakan untuk diam dan terlihat mendengarkan, meskipun sebenarnya dia mengamati penampilan dan tubuh dan bagian-bagian Ino yang ingin ia sentuh.

Sesekali Sasuke mengangguk disela-sela omelan Ino. Ino mengira bahwa Uchiha brengsek yang satu ini mengerti, menyanggupi dan benar-benar menyimak perkataannya. Dan dia cukup puas meskipun dia sangat ingin menggulung majalah yang baru ia ambil dari meja di belakangnya dan menamparkannya ke wajah Sasuke.

_Sebentar lagi_, pikirnya merencanakan.

Udara di ruangan itu sebenarnya cukup dingin dengan AC yang menyala dan menderu-duru. Dan itu membuat Sasuke keheranan kenapa wanita yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan tantop abu-abu dan jeans biru tua panjang yang mengerucut di bagian bawah. Lalu jaket kuning yang ia ikat di pingganggnya, _apa dia sengaja memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya? _Mungkin saja iya. Karena sekarang banyak wanita bahkan gadis remaja yang seolah-olah ingin segera menyingkap baju yang mereka pakai. Dan dia tidak heran dengan ketipisan baju yang kadang menampakkan baju dalam mereka. Atau bahkan yang secara terang-terangan memamerkan tanpa rasa malu. Feminisme.

.

Canon 70D. Lensa EF-S 18-55mm. ISO 400. S_traight angle_. Mengatur ke full zoom in dan memutar-mutar lensanya agar mendapat fokus yang pas. Seorang laki-laki besar akhir 50an sedang berjalan ke arah apartemen kecil di seberang jalan. Jaket kulit hitam yang ia kenakan lusuh, dengan warna pudar dan resleting yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai. Dan celana jeans gelap yang tidak sanggup menutupi mata kakinya. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Menyebrang, lalu sampai di jalan pedestrian lain, masuk ke apartemen dan menghilang ke dalamnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya dan tidak sengaja bertatapan mata dengannya segera menjauh dan pura-pura tidak melihat. Mata hitamnya, yang jika dilihat dari dekat, menyiratkan kekejaman dan kepedihan. Kulitnya yang pucat membuatnya sering dikira hantu. Dulu seorang penganut Kristen yang taat namun sekarang agnostik.

Selain tubuh besar yang membuat orang terintimidasi, raut wajahnya selalu merengut seolah menunggu waktu untuk menyembur kemarahan. Tapi jika dia marah, dia tidak akan menunjukkannya lewat kata-kata. Tapi dari gerakan tangan dan kakinya, juga kepalan tangan yang ia jadikan tinju. Dan melayangkan tendangan ke bagian-bagian telak. Karena selain dari gerakan-gerakan tubuhnya, maka orang tidak akan mengerti. Karena dia seorang _tuna wicara_.

Setelah memotret orang itu, Sasuke mengamati sekelilingnya. Dia merasa bahwa sudah sekitar setengah jam berdiri dan diam di tempatnya sekarang. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia memikirkan orang tua tadi. Melihat bagaimana orang-orang mengacuhkannya, membuang pandangan darinya dan merasa takut padanya. Sasuke mengingat ketika dia pernah mengikuti ke mini market, saat orang itu menutup rapat mulutnya dan hanya mengangkat kaleng bir dingin dan langsung meletakkan uang ke meja kasir.

"Hei! Tuan!" Petugas kasir tentu protes. Selain barang yang belum diproses ke _database_, uang yang ia berikan kurang. Sasuke melunasinya dan segera pergi.

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa wajah itu. Laki-laki muda yang tampan, yang sering mengikutinya dari jauh serta memotretnya diam-diam. Laki-laki muda itu mengingatkannya pada mantan istrinya—yang masih dicintainya. Mata hitamnya sama seperti milik mantan istrinya—dan juga mirip dengan matanya. Hidung mancungnya persis seperti mantannya, rahangnya yang tegas sama seperti dirinya. Dan rambutnya yang berwarna gelap, juga sama. Dia bahkan mengira bahwa laki-laki itu mungkin adalah anaknya. Ia menduga bahwa sebelum bercerai, sebenarnya mantan istrinya sedang hamil dan tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya atau mungkin dia baru tahu setelah perceraian.

"Mr. Uchiha?" Orang tua itu terkaget dan berkedip saat sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu apartemennya, dan sekarang memanggil nama _keluarganya_. Dia menimbang-nimbang untuk tidak membukakan pintu. _Aku tidak ingin menerima tamu_.

Lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah televisi yang sudah ia nyalakan. Ia duduk ke kursi satu dudukan yang sudah berubah bentuk mengikuti tubuh besarnya. Menaikkan kakinya dan menyilangkannya ke atas meja serta mengeraskan volume televisi. Ia tidak akan membukakan pintu. Siapapun orang itu!

Lima belas menit kemudian dia sudah berdiri memengangi pintu yang ia buka. Melihat orang yang baru saja ia biarkan masuk itu pergi. Dia merasakan bahwa tadi tubuhnya tegang, kaku digerakkan. Dan berkali-kali menelan ludah. Kemudian ia gemetar dan merasa panas dingin. Bahkan jari-jarinya bergerak sendiri. Namun, sekarang ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengalihkan matanya, dari orang itu. Tidak mampu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutup pintu, lalu berbalik dan menolak kenyataan yang baru ia dengar.

Perlahan, dia sudah sampai di ruang tamu kecilnya. Duduk dengan hati-hati dan menenangkan diri. Memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kata pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah 'kebisuannya' selama ini adalah, "Putraku."

—

Tbc

.

I don't need the Uchiha kid. There's no fun in teaching a prodigy that was born perfect.

-Jiraya, naruto-


End file.
